Cruel Intentions
by jollyrancher-25
Summary: It started off as a simple bet, but what happens when it grows into something more. SAMCEDES fic moderatly based off the movie Cruel Intentions. [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dont own Glee or the movie Cruel Intentions. **

**Rated M for a reason. I am a HUGGGEEEE fan of filthy words so theres going to be a lot of cursing. Youve been warned :)**

* * *

Ch.1

Sam Evans was bored. He was sick of coming to these useless therapy sessions every week.

"Sam?" Dr. Rhodes said. "Sam? We've been doing this for six months now."

Sam didn't look at her as he mumbled "I know."

"And you still haven't made an ounce of progress," Dr. Rhodes added.

"I know," he said again. He ran a hand through his blonde hair before reaching behind his ear and pulling out a cigarette. He brought it to his lips and dug around in his pocket for his lighter.

"No smoking in my office," Dr. Rhodes warned. She glared at Sam, and his lack of interest in their session.

Sam sneered at her but obeyed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and placing it back behind his ear.

Dr. Rhodes looked back down at her notes and continued to write, as Sam sighed.

"What d'you want me to say? That I feel sorry for the way I act? I don't," he said.

Dr. Rhodes tried to hide her disgust of her patient but allowed him to continue speaking.

"Look, April, I can call you April right?" he asked smugly.

"No. For the hundredth time, you can call me Dr. Rhodes," she said, still writing in her notebook.

"Well that's awfully impersonal," he muttered before continuing. "I'm not like other high school kids. I don't give a shit about book reports, I don't care about extra credit, and the only thing I see as any type of challenge is women. You see a girl you like, you pursue her, you get her, and you leave her. It's exciting!"

"But you said you have reputation?" she asked. Sam nodded his head.

"I do."

"Don't you want that to change?"

"Look _Dr. Rhodes_, chicks like it when you have a bad rep. They say they don't. That they don't like bad boys but they do. They always think they can save me. Change me for the better but they can't. The trick however, is to let them think they can."

Dr. Rhodes cut him off abruptly. "I think that's enough for today."

Sam nodded his head and stood up. "Same time next week?"

"I'm afraid not Samuel. This is our last session," she said. Sam turned around on his heels and faced the short doctor. He smirked at her as she removed the glasses from her face.

"Why? I like spending time with you. You're actually really attractive. You have magnificent legs. Really." April moved away from Sam quickly and walked over to her desk.

"This isn't a joke Mr. Evans," she said.

"Mr. Evans? Why so impersonal Doctor?"

"Look, your parents pay for you to be here. I'm trying to help you."

"Oh, don't be bashful. Youre a big help." Sam walked over to her bookshelf and picked up a random book. "He was a coke addict ya know."

"You think you can come in here with that cute little smirk, and try to flirt with me. It doesn't work like that Sam," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh but why not?" he asked in a mocking tone before laughing. "Admit it… it worked a little."

"No it did not. I can see right through you," she said, glaring at him as he slowly paced around her office.

"You do?" he asked.

"I hope for your sake, you grow up. Your immaturity could get you into trouble."

"Could it now? Well I like trouble," he said flashing her, his signature lopsided grin. He noticed the slight rosy color of her cheeks and smirked to himself. He walked over to her, never taking his eyes off her and bent down so his head was in the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, feeling her shudder against his touch. "Mmm… Japanese cherry blossoms… does your husband notice it?" Sam placed his hands on April's waist before kissing her neck. She gently pushed him away.

"You… I… youre a patient. We can't do that. Besides I'm old enough to be your mother," she said, obviously flustered. Sam backed away and shrugged, before picking up a picture of a pretty blonde girl off her desk. He stared at it until he heard April clear her throat. "That's my daughter, Mariah."

"Yummy," he said.

"Don't you even fix your filthy little mind to think about it? Mariah is a well-rounded young lady, who's in college, I might add. She would never bother with the likes of you," she said, disgust written all over her face. Sam tried to hide his laugh.

"Really… care to bet on it?"

"Goodbye Sam," she said turning her back.

"Scared I might win?"

"I said goodbye. Please Leave."

Sam nodded his head, shoved his hands in his pockets and left the office.

"Asshole," April muttered to herself. April flopped down into her chair and stared at the photo of her daughter Mariah before dialing her number. The phone rang a few times, before an odd sounding Mariah answered.

"Mariah? Its mom… what's wrong?" she asked.

"No… I… I just," before she knew it, Mariah burst out in tears, and breathed heavily into the phone. "He told me he loved me mom. I believed him."

"Okay, honey, just breathe. Take a deep breath and just step outside the—"

"Oh god mom, would you stop the psychobabble bullshit for five fucking minutes and listen! He put pictures of me on the internet," she sobbed.

"What kind of pictures?" April asked, afraid of the answer.

"Naked ones Mom!"

"Jesus Mariah! How can you be so dumb?" April asked.

"I don't know… he was so charming. And he told me I had magnificent legs and…" Mariah trailed off as realization hit April Rhodes. She dropped her cell phone and ran out of her office and down the hall only to see Sam getting on the elevator.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled. She pushed people out of the way so she could get to Sam, intent on ripping his jugular out. Sam walked onto the elevator with a smirk on his lips. "Youre gonna pay you little fucker! So help me youre gonna pay!" The elevators door closed just as another therapist in the building held April back.

Sam walked out of the building laughing all the way down until he saw a meter maid near his car.

"You can't park here," the guy said. Sam scowled at him and dug into his wallet for a few bills. He tossed it at the meter maid.

"Fuck off," he spat as he started his beloved Mustang and drove off to home.

* * *

"I can't tell you how happy we are that Rachel will be attending McKinley with you," Mr. Berry said, patting his daughter on the back. She was a short little thing with the manliest hands, and the worst taste in fashion. Quinn Fabray looked down at them and plastered on the fakest smile she could come up with. "Our family has always looked up to you Quinn. I just hope Rachel can be even a little bit like you."

"Well, I'm sure she'll do fine," Quinn said.

"Quinn is a straight A student. She's president of the celibacy club, and French club," Mr. Berry told his daughter.

"Youre too kind," Quinn said bashfully.

"How do you do it? I mean with all the peer pressure there is in high school, how do you do it?" Mr. Berry asked.

"Well, I know this might sound corny but, whenever I feel temptation, or pressure to do something I know is wrong, I pray. God helps me through whatever issue I have."

"That is beautiful," Mr. Berry said.

"What are the boys like?" Rachel finally asked speaking up. Quinn caught the glint in her eye but kept her thoughts to herself. Mr. Berry pinched his daughter.

"Rachel, is that all you think about? Boys? You need to be more like Quinn," he said. "Forgive her. She's never been in a co-ed school before."

Quinn shrugged it off. "Don't worry, I completely understand, most of the boys at McKinley are gentleman, but occasionally you get a bad apple."

"Like that step brother of yours, Sam. I can't believe he didn't get expelled after what he did to the school nurse," Mr. Berry said, he shuttered.

"I hear she's doing fine," Sam said, entering the room. He pulled his aviator sunglasses off of his face. "It's nice to see you again Mr. Berry."

"Yes, well the pleasure isn't mine. You remember my daughter Rachel?" he said.

"Yeah… how could I forget," Sam said, lying through his teeth. He looked at the short brunette girl and tried to hide his disgust at her shirt. "Nice shirt."

"My dads took me to Australia last summer. It's kinda like a souvenir," she said babbling. Sam gave her a fake smile before sitting on the opposite side of Quinn.

"Mm… how's down under anyways? Blossoming, I hope," Sam smirked. Quinn resisted the urge to smack her step brother but instead smile at Rachel and he father.

"Rachel's coming to McKinley," she said.

"Oh… interesting," he said flatly.

"What year are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm what you call a fifth year senior," he said, chuckling at his own joke.

Rachel furrowed her brows in confusion. "I though high school was only 4 years."

"It normally is unless you're a fuck up like me," he laughed. Mr. Berry scowled at Sam's language and stood up.

"I think we should be going now. Rachel come on. Thank you again Quinn, youre a great role model," Mr. Berry said, leading his daughter out of the house.

"Nice meeting you," Rachel yelled to Sam. He winked at her and waved back.

"Chao."

The door closes firmly behind them and Sam turns to glare at Quinn.

"You a role model? That's actually funny," he said, starting to laugh again.

"Fuck you Sam," she said, rising from her seat.

"So are you gonna tell me what Mr. stick up his ass, no pun intended, and his daughter were doing here?"

"I'm… helping Rachel out."

Sam nodded his head knowingly. "Uh huh… and what's in it for you?"

"Why can't I do something nice for once without their being an ulterior motive," Quinn said, pulling out her tube of lip gloss and smoothing it on delicately. "Oh by the way, the adults called, they said hello."

"Ahhhh, and how's that gold digging whore you call a mother? Still spending my inheritance money no doubt?" Sam asked.

"Hopefully, but she does think that disgusting alcoholic father of yours is cheating on her with the maid," she said.

Sam pulled the cigarette from earlier, out from behind his ear, lit it and took a long, much needed drag.

"What's your problem? Therapy not going well?" Quinn asked. Sam shook his head and stood up. He paced back and forth, puffing his cigarette as he did.

"I'm sick of sleeping with these spoiled rich princesses," he said randomly.

"Oh god, don't tell me you want a _relationship_?" she asked.

"Fuck no!" he yelled immediately, placing his cigarette in the ash tray. "Nothing shocks me anymore. I'm bored as hell and I can't figure out what to do."

Quinn walked over to him and ruffled his blonde hair. "Aww, poor baby. Well I can help you with that. I have a mission for you."

"Quinn, I'm not fucking one of your ugly friends again. Last time that bitch, Emma followed me around for weeks."

"No... Just listen. You remember Noah Puckerman?"

"You mean, dude with the squirrel on his head who dumped you over July fourth?"

"He didn't fucking dump me!" she yelled.

Sam picked up his cigarette again and took a drag before blowing it out near Quinn's face. He stared at her as she sat down in front of him

"Okay he dumped me. And fuck you very much for noticing. But I went through great lengths to please him. I compromised my beliefs for him."

"Well obviously it isn't about sex because you lost your virginity when you were what? 14?" Quinn gave Sam the middle finger and he smirked. "So what was it? You swallow instead of spit?"

"What do you think?" she asked, popping a mint in her mouth.

"You don't wanna know what I think," he muttered.

"_Anyways_, my feelings were hurt when I learned he had falling for someone else. Someone more quiet, more innocent, more pure."

Sam laughed as he realized what had happened. "Youre telling me, Noah Puckerman, fell for Rachel Berry. The girl who was just in our house wearing a fucking Australia shirt with a kangaroo hoping on it?"

"It isn't fucking funny Sam!" Quinn yelled. "It doesn't help that they're both Jewish. They both shut down on Friday nights after sundown while I'm sitting at home watching Gossip Girl re-runs."

"So that's why she was here? Get to know her before you destroy her?" Sam asked.

"Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer."

"But why Rachel? Why not go after Puckerman yourself?"

"Because it could easily come back on me. That could tarnish my image. I'm the leader of the Celibacy club. Everyone loves me," Quinn said, flashing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Did the school even do back ground checks for celibacy club? Youre like the biggest whore I know," Sam said.

"Again I say, fuck. You."

"Alright, Alright, so what do I have to do with this?"

"I need you to seduce Rachel."

"Sounds interesting," he said. Quinn stood up and sat next to Sam, rubbing her hand down his chest.

"She's kinda cute if you ignore her man hands. Just think, you'll be the first."

"The first?"

"The very first," she said, stroking her hand over his inner thigh.

Sam smirked at Quinn but shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?" she asked, sounding offended.

"Because it's too easy! I mean come on Q, 'I thought high school was 4 years' she's a child. I'll have her sucking my dick under the lunch table by Monday. There's no challenge. Get one of your other friends to do it. I have a reputation to uphold," Sam said. He leaned against the edge of the desk and sighed.

"Oh, and fucking your therapist's daughter was a challenge?" she asked.

"No… that was payback." Sam said. "I want a real challenge."

Sam riffled through the drawer of the desk and tossed the latest issue of WMHS newspaper at Quinn.

"Sam, I don't give a shit what we're eating for lunch on Tuesday," she said.

"Shut up and turn to page 5." He waited as Quinn turned to the page and read the title out loud.

"_Why I Plan On Waiting Until Marriage, by Mercedes Jones, age: 17, _is she for real?" Quinn asked.

"Yup, it's as real as me and you sitting here alive and breathing. I've read it over and over again and that right there is the real deal. A true to go virgin. Pure, innocent and all and not easily influenced."

"Big Fucking Deal," Quinn shrugged.

"Mercedes Jones is the new Headmaster's daughter. Can you imagine what that would do to my reputation? Not only fucking her but taking her virginity!" Sam said, excitedly.

Quinn shook her head. "Nah! You can't do it."

"Care to make a bet on it?"

"I'll think about it," she said. Sam shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his leather journal from the desk.

"Well, duty calls," he said, heading towards the door.

"Oh god Sam, a journal? Could you be more gay?"

"Could you be more desperate to read it? Sam shot back, not bothering to turn around.

"Sam wait!" Quinn yelled after him. Sam spun around and smirked at his step sister. "About your wager. I'm in."

"Excellent. What are the terms?" he asked.

"If I win, I get your Mustang," she said, crossing her arms. Sam was debating whether or not to go ahead with the bet. He loved the car he had so affectionately named Rosie because of its red color.

"And what happens if I win?" he asked. Quinn unfolded her arms and walked over to him. She bit her lip sensually and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll give you what you've been jerking off to since our parents got married," she said.

"Be specific," Sam laughed.

"Well in simple words," she muttered leaning into him, she captured one of his earlobes in her mouth and nibbled on it. "I'll fuck your brains out."

Sam tapped his chin in a mocking way. "What makes you think that's a fair bet? Rosie is a one hundred thousand dollar car."

"Because I'm the only person you can't control and it kills you," she said rubbing into him. Sam tried to keep his composure but she was right. It was killing him. "Do we have a deal?"

"No way, that car is my life," he said. Quinn fisted some of Sam's hair and pulled him down so that their lips smashed together. She pulled away on purpose before the kiss got too passionate.

"I'll let you put it anywhere?" she said.

Sam's eyes grew wide as he examined her body. "Anywhere?"

Quinn nodded her head, before licking the shell of his ear again. Sam clenched his eyes closed, feeling as if he might regret this decision, but he was a sucker for a good bet.

"Deal!" he said. Quinn pushed herself away from him and smiled.

"Good, happy hunting." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room, leaving Sam to not only catch his breath, but to wonder what the hell he was thinking. He had just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh I'm kinda nervous. This is my first attempt at writing a multi chapter Samcedes fic. I'd wanted to do it for a while but I didnt know what plot line to give them. And then I was watching the movie Cruel Intentions and I was thinking, huh, how badass/awesome would it be if someone wrote a story like Cruel Intentions but made it Samcedes. and tadahhhhh here it is. I hope you like it. Before anyone starts assuming this will be just like the movie, it wont. I'm making some changes that I felt was good for the story. For example, Quinn doesnt snort cocaine... but somethings are just like the movie. **

**Please review, and let me know if you guys like it or not. Reviews always let me know if I should keep going or if I should quit. So what do you think? keep going? or not?**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dont own Glee, if I did there would be a Samcedes spin off. Just sayin**

* * *

Mercedes Jones stared back at the giant sized animal and carefully pet it on its neck. She was never a fan of horses. She was short so therefore anything taller than 6 feet scared her. Brittany S. Pierce, Sam's aunt, noticed Mercedes apprehension to the animal and tried to sympathize with her.

"Ya know, they're more afraid of you then you are of them," she said.

Mercedes turned around and flashed her a genuine smile. "I doubt that. I'm not 4 feet taller than them."

"True, but you are a random thing touching them. Imagine if someone just came up to you and started rubbing your arm. Wouldn't you be freaked out?"

Mercedes giggled before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I guess youre right. You have a lovely home Miss Pierce."

"Please, please, call me Brittney. It makes me feel younger, and thank you. I want you to consider this place your home as much as it is mine."

"Thank you Miss… I mean Brittney. It's so peaceful out here," Mercedes said. Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, a loud bang ripped through the air. Mercedes jumped while Brittany shook her head, a knowing look on her face. "What was that?"

"Sam's here," Brittney said in a flat tone.

"Sam?"

"My nephew… unfortunately. Come on," Brittney said, leading the way out of the stalls and into the large backyard.

Sam held the shotgun in his hand, and held it high up to the sky. "Pull!" he yelled. A target was released high up into the air. "Die motherfucker!"

"Youre gonna miss," Brittney warned.

"No I'm not," Sam said, just before pulling the trigger of the gun and missing the target. "Shit. Shit… shit!"

"Told ya," Brittney muttered, shaking her head. Mercedes tried to contain her laughter as Brittney's cat, Lord Tubbington walked by. He was a fat cat, and waddled when he went anywhere. Sam glared down at the obese feline and smirk wickedly as it walked away.

_Meow_

"Here Kitty," Sam said in a sing songy voice.

"Sam leave him alone," Brittany warned. Sam ignored his aunt and continued to load his rifle quietly.

"Here kitty. Here Puss, Puss, Puss," Sam whistled to the cat and aimed at it before Brittney yelled his name.

"Sam!"

"I wasn't gonna do anything Aunt B… I was just kidding," he said, lowering his weapon and taking his headphones and goggles off. He pulled Brittney into a bear hug and kissed her cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Sam. How are your parents?"

"They're good. They come back next week," Sam said, continuing to smile.

"Sam, this is Mercedes Jones. Mercedes, this is Sam. Mercedes is staying with me for a few weeks," Brittney said introducing the two teenagers. Mercedes smiled at him until he grabbed her hand, planting a soft kiss on it. Now she fully understood what the horses felt like. Mercedes slowly pulled her hand away.

"Nice to meet you Sam," she said.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said, looking into her big brown eyes. Mercedes couldn't describe the feeling she had when Sam looked into her eyes. It wasn't a weak in the knees feeling, although he was cute. His green eyes, almost hypnotizing her. But the feeling she got was one that couldn't be explained. It wasn't good, it wasn't bad, and it was just… weird. Kinda like the feeling you get after your foot falls asleep and you walk around to make it feel better. It doesn't hurt, and it doesn't feel good. Its and odd feeling.

"Lord Tubbington!" Brittney called, before smacking Sam in the back of the head.

"Ow what the fuck was that for?"

"One, it was for your language, and two, if my cat goes missing because you scared it shitless, I will murder you!"

"Watch your language Aunt B," he said mockingly, earning a glare from her. "Mercedes and I will look for him. Happy?"

"Yes," Brittney said, walking back into the house. Mercedes stood there, wondering what would possess this very handsome guy to volunteer her to look for a damn cat.

"Shall we," he said, leading the way to the front yard. He whistled loudly, beckoning Lord Tubbington to come out from wherever he was hiding. "So, what year are you in?"

"Junior," she said, looking behind a bush.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"No," she said honestly, wondering why this stranger was interested in her romantic life.

"Oh... why not?"

Mercedes simply shrugged. "I dunno. Relationships are complicated. I'd rather focus on school."

"Are you a lesbian?"

Mercedes stopped walking and stared at him. "No!"

"I mean it's cool if you are. Aunt B is a lesbian or as she says Lebanese, but I have no problem if—"

"I'm not a lesbian Sam," Mercedes said, cutting him off.

"Oh, okay. Well if obviously isn't your looks I mean youre beautiful," he said. Mercedes found herself smiling, until he opened his mouth again. "I mean, you have a nice ass and the pretty face helps too. Curves are in now for sure."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying, I'm an ass man myself, but I can appreciate a curvy, no, a _real_ woman any day," he said. "And I've been known to catch the fever every once in a while."

"The fever?" she asked.

"Jungle fever," Sam said wiggling his eyebrows. Mercedes scowled at him, deciding then and there that Sam Evans was a creep. "I read your article in the school paper."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I thought it was ridiculous," he said.

"Well, that's a first, most people liked it."

"Were they dead or numb below the waist?" he asked.

"No!" she said angrily. "They were people who thought what I had to say was true and important for teens to know."

"Well people are idiots. Who are you to knock what you haven't had?"

"I wasn't knocking anything. I just think people shouldn't experience making love until they are actually in love. Do you know how many of my friends just gave their bodies away to sleezy guys who didn't deserve them?" Mercedes asked passionately.

"Really?"

"Yeah, take you for instance. You've slept with several women. Are you happier because of it?" she asked.

Sam chuckled and faced her as she stared at the ground still looking for the damn cat. "How d'you know if I've been with several women?"

"One of my friends wrote me. Told me a little bit about you."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows together in mock anger. "Well maybe you should start to think for yourself for a change instead of all the bullshit people say about someone else. Form your own opinion!"

Mercedes looked at the anger in his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," she said. She instantly looked back down at the ground and continued whistling for Lord Tubbington. An awkward silence grew between them until Sam faced her.

"Who the hell is writing shit about me and sending it in anyways?" he asked.

"It's not important."

"Fine, forget it… it's obvious that we aren't gonna be friends," he said turning around. Sitting on a stone stool was Lord Tubbington, licking his paw. "I found the fucking cat." Mercedes lifted up the large cat, underestimating how much it weighed, and released it into the house. Sam started to walk but Mercedes stopped him.

"Wait! Why are you being so dramatic? I don't know you from Adam and it was just an article."

"Because Mercedes, I'm going through a lot okay, and I'm trying to deal with it and I don't need someone spreading untrue shit about me in a fucking magazine."

"I said I was sorry," she said, sounding like a little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Can we start over? I feel like we might have gotten off on the wrong foot." Mercedes took the few steps and extended her hand to Sam. "Hi, I'm Mercedes Jones."

"Sam Evans," he said, shaking her hand. They smile at each other and Mercedes is glad she isn't feeling like a creeped out horse. "So Mercedes, since you've never had sex, do you touch yourself?"

Mercedes snatched her hand out of Sam's grasp and huffed, before storming out of the garden and into the house.

"What did I say?" Sam asked himself.

* * *

**A/N: I dont know why, but I kinda like Sam as a bit of a sleeze ball... I'm crazy, yeah so what. I was orignally gonna make the aunt, Holly but then I remembered the cat was in the scene in the movie so I HAD to switch it up :) I hope you guys liked this update. And thanks for the reviews. They really do make me laugh. ****After reading so many Samcedes stories, I have become a hard core Samcedian. To the point where I was on the phone and my friend went "oh and I think Sam and Quinn are cute together" and I hung up on her. I havent talked to her in 2 weeks. **

**Oh well!**

**Keep Reviewing. **

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dont own Glee, FOX and RIB do. **

* * *

Ch. 3

Quinn didn't mean to stumble on the gold mine, but she did. She watched from the doorway as Rachel and her piano instructor, Jesse St. James, practiced on the piano. Rachel was failing miserably and Jesse stood up to sit behind her. His hands ghosted over hers, and played the note the right way. Quinn smirked at them, noticing the glint in Finn's eyes. He was into Rachel and he was failing in hiding it.

Quinn looked around and knocked on of the nearby aluminum vases over, making herself know. Jesse and Rachel both looked up at her, moving away from each other.

"Oops," Quinn said with false sincerity. "I didn't want to interrupt. I was just listening. It's beautiful. Your music, I mean."

"Oh, it was all Jesse," Rachel gushed. "Uh, Jesse this is Quinn Fabray, Quinn this is Jesse St. James."

Quinn extended her hand and locked eyes with him. "Nice to meet you."

"Same," he said.

"Jesse attends NYADA. He has a full scholarship."

"And you teach piano?" Quinn asked.

"It's extra money in my pocket," Jesse said. He nervously rubbed his hands on his pants. "Our hours up. I'll be seeing you next week Rachel."

"Okay, bye Jesse," she said, waving at her teacher. Quinn smiled at him as he passed and turned to face Rachel.

"He's cute," she said.

"What? No! I mean, sure I guess, I never looked at him I just, umm," Rachel stuttered, her cheeks turning red. Quinn gave her a knowing look and tried to refrain from rolling her eyes.

* * *

Sam was on edge. Not only had he found out someone was writing shit about him, as true as they may be, but Mercedes was not feeling him. Sam paced in front of his friends Blaine and Mike as they scooted small bits of Marijuana into baggies.

"I mean I can't believe some fucker, wrote a letter to this chick saying shit about me!" Sam growled.

"Any idea who it is?" Mike asked, zipping up his baggie.

"Mike, if I knew who it was, they'd be dead," Sam said.

"Where's this girl from again?" Blaine asked.

"Cincinnati. I mean who do I even know in Cincinnati?"

"Finn Hudson," Blaine said. Sam turned to look at his short friend.

"The tall QB, we played against last year?"

"Blaine's right," Mike said. "He's from Cincinnati. He's probably the one that wrote her."

Sam nodded his head and rubbed his chin. "Yeah, that makes sense. He hates me. I did finger his girlfriend behind the bleachers last year."

"I don't think that bothered him," Blaine said.

"Why d'you say that?"

"Let's just say Hudson likes tackling tight ends on and off the field," he said. Sam gasped and a smirk spread across his face.

"What? Youre shitting me!"

"Nope. You remember I told you I went up there for camp last summer. He was on my ass like a fat kid on an ice cream truck. Eventually I got bored and gave in."

"What about Kurt?" Mike asked, referring to Blaine's longtime boyfriend.

"This was before Kurt and I got together. Anyways, whenever Finn and I would fool around, he would freak out, just when he was about to cum. He'd be all like 'I'm not gay, get the fuck away from me.' It's like dude, youre gay, give it up. It was annoying as hell."

"Wow," Mike and Sam both said.

"Yeah and he's already calling me to hook up. Not only will Kurt go Ga Ga on him, but I wouldn't fuck that chump with a 10 ft. pole. He always made me feel like shit afterwards."

"You think you could arrange a little meeting with me and Hudson?" Sam asked. Mike and Blaine both looked at their friend curiously.

"I could do something. But it's gonna cost you."

Sam tilted his head and looked at Blaine. "I'm sorry Blaine, but I'm strictly clitly. As much as you claim to be good in bed, I can't forget that you have a dick."

"Fuck you. I wasn't saying it like that," Blaine said.

Sam nodded his head, pulled out his wallet and handed Blaine 2 crisp one hundred dollar bills.

"Keep your phone close," Blaine called to Sam as he headed towards the door.

* * *

"So I heard you went on a date with Noah Puckerman. He's cute," Quinn said, trying to shield her bitterness from coming through.

Rachel giggled and tucked a piece of mousy brown hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I guess. He kept talking about some bulimic blonde bimbo he dumped over July Fourth."

"Bulimic blonde bimbo huh?" Quinn said her voice a little on edge.

"Yeah, she's probably a total loser," Rachel said. "Anyways, Noah invited me to his house on Labor Day weekend."

"Good for you," Quinn said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just scared."

"Why?"

"I mean, he's Noah Puckerman. He's a sex shark. I've never even gone past light kissing with a boy. I don't know what I'm doing," Rachel confessed.

"Haven't you ever practiced on one of your friends?" Quinn asked.

"No! That's gross," Rachel exclaimed.

"It's not gross. How else d'you think girls learn. Here, turn around and face me." Rachel turned and faced Quinn, taking a deep breath. "Now close your eyes and wet your lips."

"Quinn I don't think—"

"D'you wanna learn or not?" she asked.

"I guess," Rachel said.

"Good. Now just do as I say," Quinn said. "Close your eyes."

Rachel shut her eyes and Quinn leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips.

"See, wasn't so bad right?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head, trying to hide her giggle. "Now, this time, I'm gonna stick my tongue in your mouth. Do what I do, and you'll be an expert kisser."

"I dunno."

"Trust me Rachel. Do exactly as I do. Close your eyes." Rachel closed her eyes again, and Quinn moved forward, pulling Rachel closer to her. This kiss was the opposite of the first one. The first one was soft, sweet, and delicate. This one was rough, passionate, and hungry. Quinn swirled her tongue in Rachel's mouth and popped open an eye to see Rachel gripping the seat they were sitting on. She shut her eye again and placed a hang on Rachel's thigh, slowly letting it ride up until it was under her skirt. Quinn played around with the elastic of Rachel's panties, eliciting a moan from Rachel. Quinn pulled away and acted like nothing had happened.

"See, no big deal right?" she asked. Rachel nodded her head weakly. "You weren't bad either. Maybe you could try it on your buddy Jesse."

"What? No… no way."

"Oh come on, it's obvious he's crazy about you," Quinn said, grinning.

"Is it that obvious?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded her head. "He writes me songs ya know. And he send s them to me."

"Aw, how cute," Quinn muttered, hiding her disgust. "Have you responded?"

"No."

"Well do you like him?"

Rachel shrugged. "I dunno."

"Rachel, we just made out. You can tell me the truth."

"I… I like him. I do. But if my fathers ever found out, they'd kill me. They pay him to teach me to play the piano, not to date me."

"Never tell your parents. Ever," Quinn warned. "Do you still have the love letters?"

"Yeah. I keep them in my room."

"Bring them to me."

"Why?"

"If there's one thing I'm good at is love letters. I'll have him eating out the palm of your hand in no time. Maybe we could even plan a get together at my house for you two," Quinn said.

"You'd do that? For me?"

"Of course I would. We're friends right?"

"Best friends!" Rachel squealed, pulling Quinn into a hug. Quinn hugged her back, smirking evilly to herself.

* * *

**A/N: howdy! I hope you guys liked this update. I originally had it that Finn was teaching Rachel but then I just got fed up and decided, I'm gonna break up Finchel. I feel like they got enough screen time in S3. They might as well have named it the Finchel show... I'm bitter yeah, so what! *kanyeshrug* So I made Finn a slightly homophobic homosexual football prick while Rachel is a naive, fashion blind, child... wait... she's already that. So I guess I just left her normal. ****Anyways, back to happy samcedes loving me, I'm loving the response I got from this movie. Its blowing my mind. (MOVIE SPOILER!)I got a PM asking if I was gonna kill off Sam the way his character did in the movie did in the movie and the answer is no. But some one will pay the price, and thats all I'm saying on that subject, so you all can rest your little Samcedian hearts! **

**Hey btw (this is so random) I'm starting to think Ryan Murphy was watching Cruel Intentions S2 and S3 of glee when he created the characters Blaine and Sebastian, because literally there are characters name Blaine and Sebastian in C.I. **

**Okay, anyways, keep reviewing! **

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dont own Glee. **

* * *

Ch.4

Mercedes sat in her bedroom, reading over her copy of The Tenth Circle, when she heard it. The loud sound of a voice singing outside of her window interrupted her. She tried to ignore it but ended up tossing her book on her bed and looking out her window. She looked down to see Sam pacing back and forth on the back lawn, humming to himself.

"Hey!" she yelled. Sam looked up to where she was.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked.

"Yeah, youre the only one out here," she said. "I know you live here too, but can you keep it down for a while?"

"What are you reading?"

"The Tenth Circle," she said.

"Cool," he said.

Mercedes scoffed, knowing that Sam had probably never even heard of the book, much less Jodi Picoult.

"Do you wanna come down here and take a walk with me?" he asked, catching Mercedes off guard.

"Uhh… umm… I"

"Oh come on! Don't be a baby! I'm not gonna bite…. Unless you want," he said smirking.

"Well, when you put it like that," she said sarcastically.

"Please?" he begged. Mercedes sighed loudly and nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second," she said, disappearing back into her room. Sam smiled to himself and waited for her to come down as his cell phone rang. He pulled it out, seeing that it was Quinn.

"What?" he said.

"Fuck her yet?" she asked.

"I'm working on it," he said.

"Loser."

"Fuck you Quinn."

"Call me later," she said.

"Okay," he muttered, tapping the end button and sticking it in his back pocket.

Mercedes came out of the back door dressed in skinny jeans, sneakers, and a bright pink zebra print hoodie.

"How bright," he said.

Mercedes softly pushed him. "Shut up. I like it." She pulled out a letter as they started walking.

"What's that?"

"Another letter from your biggest fan. My favorite part is when they called you a male chauvinist pig who leaves the women you conquer with a feeling of regret and disgust."

"You know you could at least tell me who's saying shit about me. It could be some crazy girl who's upset that I broke up with her," Sam said.

"Doubt it."

"Gimme the letter," he said forcefully.

"Nope," she said, tearing it up into small little pieces.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Sam asked angrily.

"Because I don't trust you. I don't know if you'd try searching in my room for this while I'm away. That's the last thing I need."

"Oh really? That's the _last_ thing you need?"

Mercedes nodded, and stuck the remnants of the letter into her back pocket. They continued to walk around the property, silently before Sam turned to her.

"You were right," he said.

"About?"

"Me being unhappy."

"I didn't say that," she said.

"Yeah, but you implied."

"I didn't mean to… give you a hard time or anything."

"No. It's okay. I mean I envy you. You have your morals and beliefs and you seem happy."

Mercedes stopped walking and stared at Sam, furrowing her eyebrows together. "Um, thanks."

"Seriously. Youre perfect. I mean you're smart, youre beautiful, and youre opinionated. Youre everything I would want in a girlfriend," Sam said, starting to walk again. Mercedes followed him and scoffed loudly.

"Shut up!"

"I'm serious! In fact, if you aren't doing anything this weekend how about I take you out?" he asked.

"Mmm, no thanks," Mercedes said quickly looking straight ahead. This time it was Sam's turn to stop walking.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said no thanks. I'm good."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't work Sam. Youre…."

"White?"

"A pig, is what I was gonna say."

"So you don't believe there's any attraction between us?" Sam asked, circling her, whispering in her ear.

"No comment. But we're friends Sam. Let's keep it at that," she said.

"Oh come on, you find me cute. It's not the end of the world if you do."

"Well aren't you sure of yourself," Mercedes muttered. "You aren't my type."

"Fine. We can be friends." He said, turning to pull her into a hug. Mercedes hugged him back but when she tried to pull away, he held her there. She inhaled his fresh scent that reminded her of an autumn day. Sam finally moved away, looked down and smiled at her. He moved down and Mercedes realized what he was about to do. Her hands stopped him from coming closer.

"What're you doing?"

"I thought we had a moment."

"No… no moment. We just hugged. That's it. What part of 'just friends' do you not get?" Mercedes took a step back, and stuck her hands in her pocket.

"Are you sure you aren't a lesbian? Are you kissaphobic?" Sam asked.

"No. Just… ugh… get some manners or something. That wasn't a moment."

"Not my fault if I misread it. You give off a sexy vibe," Sam said in a sultry tone. Mercedes rolled her eyes and headed back towards the house. "That ass!"

Mercedes flashed around and stuck up her middle finger at Sam.

"Oh! Naughty girl! Does someone need to get spanked," he called after her. Mercedes walked faster and breathed a sigh of relief when she made it into the house.

Sam laughed to himself and felt his phone vibrate. It was a text message from Blaine

**HUDSON IS HERE, BETTER COME SOON BEFORE HE TRIES TO RAPE ME **

Sam text back that he was on his way and headed over to Rosie.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so I hope you guys liked this update. It's kinda short but I wanted to cut the next part in half. **

**So beware, I'm about to go on a tangent: I recently got a review saying that the reader was disappointed in this story because it was exactly like the movie and they didnt know why I put that it was different than the movie. Okay 1) it is different. If you read the description, it says MODERATLY based off of the movie. Meaning theres gonna be parts that are like the movie and there are parts that arent. I normally dont get upset over reviews but this one got under my skin. If you have a problem with this story being "unoriginal" then stop reading it! That simple. It's my story, I'm not gonna change it to make you happy, so get the fuck over it! I havent even finished the story so you have no idea if its like the movie or not. **

**For those of you who have reviewed and said that they love this story, THANK YOU! You guys keep me going. sorry about that ^ if it freaked you out. I love you guys who have favorited this story and followed it! **

**Please keep reviewing. **

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dont own Glee. **

* * *

Ch. 5

Sam pulled up in front of Blaine's house and opened the front door with the spare key left under the welcome mat. It wasn't very original, Sam thought as he walked quietly up the stairs. He made it to Blaine's room and put his ear against the door. He could hear voices.

"Oh come on baby," Finn whined.

"For the final damn time, I am not your baby. We just came here to talk remember," Blaine explained. Sam heard a muffle and what sounded like a kissing noise.

"Don't tell me you don't miss that?" Finn cooed. Sam rolled his eyes and had a strong feeling Blaine did the same thing.

"Why would I miss that Finn? Youre a homophobic gay guy! I have a boyfriend now who isn't ashamed of me or who we are and… what the hell are you doing?!" Blaine gasped. Sam heard what sounded like a zip.

"Keep yelling baby," Finn moaned.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Hudson?" Blaine yelled. "Are you seriously trying to jack off while I'm talking to you?"

"You just get me so hard baby," Finn said.

"For the love of god!" Blaine screamed. Finn's breath quickened.

"Yes! One more scream! Please Blaine baby, scream one more time. I'm about to… oh god…. I'm about to…"

Sam opened the door abruptly. "Hey Blaine, I think I forgot my... oh shit!"

Finn stopped moving, his hands shoved deep within his pants while Blaine was on the other side of the room, scowling.

"I thought you locked the door?" Finn asked. Blaine rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Sorry I didn't lock my bedroom door, when I'm all alone in my own fucking house, you prick," Blaine said. He stood up from the leaning position he was in.

"Look Evans," Finn started, "this… this is the first time… I've ever done anything like this… I was uh… I was—"

"You were drunk?" Sam finished for him.

"Yeah," Finn said quietly.

Sam took a few steps until he was face to face with Finn. "You and I both know that's not true Hudson."

"Look, just don't tell anyone, okay. It could ruin my career," Finn begged.

"Your career? What about your family. Imagine if your soldier of a father discovered that his son liked to get done up the ass," Sam smirked.

"Hey, hey, hey. We were never butt buddies. I sucked his dick a few times, yes, but never butt buddies," Blaine said.

Finn turned back to Sam nervously. "Let's just forget this happened, okay?"

Sam squinted his eyes at the tall teenage boy before shaking his head. "Nah… I'm good. This is just too juicy to just forget about."

Finn shut his eyes, tears starting to roll down them. That just pissed Sam off more. He reached his hand up and smacked Finn across the face.

"Stop being a pussy and crying!" he yelled in disgust. "Now I have a question for you and youre gonna answer right, got it?"

"Why should I trust you? Youre gonna tell everyone I'm… that I like… ya know," Finn said through sobs.

"Gay!" Blaine yelled. "You like boys. Say the fucking word. Self-hatred bro, self-hatred!"

"Blaine!" Sam yelled. "Relax. You'll get your turn."

"Sorry."

Sam looked at Finn again. "Now, back to my question. You know a girl named Mercedes Jones?"

Finn glared at Sam, not answering. Sam nodded his head, feeling his temper flare before he threw a punch into Finn's side. Finn fell down onto the ground and coughed. Sam kneeled down next to him, fisted some of Finn's hair and brought him to eye level.

"Answer. The fucking. Question," he growled.

"I don't know any Mercedes Jones," Finn finally said.

"There's no need to lie, Finn. The sooner you tell the truth, the sooner you can leave and pretend like none of this ever happened."

"I'm telling the truth," Finn said.

"So youre telling me, you never wrote her about me. Ever?"

"I swear I didn't."

Sam glared at Finn once more before nodding his head. "Okay. I believe you. I won't tell anyone your secret."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Finn said.

"Yeah whatever. I'll leave you two alone to get back to what you were doing. Score one for the team Finn!" Sam yelled over his shoulder as he walked toward the door. He was about to leave, when an idea hit him "Actually Finn, there is _something _you could do for me."

* * *

Mercedes did the same thing every morning. She wasn't really a fitness buff but walking early helped her clear her head. It helped her see the beauty in the world.

Just as she was walking down a path over by the golf course, a golf cart cut in front of her. She noticed the driver immediately and rolled her eyes at Sam.

"Where you off to, beautiful?" Sam called to her, driving slowly side by side with Mercedes.

"Somewhere you aren't," she spat back.

"Ouch… how's your day going?" he asked.

"Leave me alone, Sam," she said.

"Oh right, I should probably apologize for last night."

"I'm not gonna talk to you until you realize that I'm not just some hot piece of ass you can intimidate into going out with you," she said, pausing.

"Warped sense of yourself, huh Jones?" Sam said. Mercedes gasped and turned to walk in a different direction. Sam stopped the golf cart and walked behind her, pulling her back to face him. "wait.. I'm sorry, I was joking."

Mercedes snatched her arm out of his grasp. "I don't care. Go away."

"I said I was sorry," Sam called to her.

Mercedes turned around glared at Sam. "Sam, what d'you want?"

"I want a friend," he said.

"Fine, I'll be your friend. But that's it," she said, making sure to get her point across before continuing on her walk.

"Okay. I'm cool with that. So uh... how'd you sleep?" he asked.

Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Fine."

"Oh. I wish I could say the same. I couldn't get you out of my mind long enough to sleep."

"Friends don't say things like that Sam," Mercedes mumbled.

"Sorry but it's true. Youre rubbing off on me," he said. Mercedes turned to face him.

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked.

"No… yes…. I dunno. I guess I'm thinking about consequences and shit like that now, all because of you. I'm trying to be a better me and the one person who can help me, is pushing me away. Why are you doing that Mercy?" he asked.

Mercedes tried to ignore the nick name he had given her and stared at him. "I'm sorry you feel like I'm pushing you away but I know your type. You don't have girls as friends. You have them as play things until you get bored. Besides, I'm not here to be your savior."

"Maybe not, but I do know youre here for a reason. I think I'm falling for you," he said.

Mercedes scoffed. "Boy, you better say youre falling down some stairs."

"Nope. Not unless those are stairs of love."

She tried to hide her laugh. "That was so corny."

"I know… but it's true. I think I'm falling in love with you."

"You barely know me," she said.

"D'you believe in love at first sight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But only when it's mutual. And, you may take offense, I have no plans, nor do I feel like reciprocating your feelings."

"Ouch! You really know how to break a guy's heart, huh?" he asked. "Can we at least hang out this morning?"

"Cant. I'm meeting a friend," she said.

"Who?"

"None of your business."

"What about this evening?"

"Nope. I'm busy then too."

"With what?" he asked.

"Again, none of your business," she said.

Sam sighed and hung his head down. "What do I gotta do Mercy? What do I have to do to win your heart?"

"You really wanna know?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes!" Sam said, nodding.

"And if I tell you, you'll do it?"

"Anything!"

"I want you to leave. I want you to go back to your own house. Stop staying here."

"You want me to leave?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked, visibly irritated.

"Because Sam, I like you, okay. But as a friend. That's it. I'm not sure I can take your advances every day. It's tiring," Mercedes said.

Sam clenched his jaw. "Fine! I'll leave this afternoon. Happy?"

"It isn't about being happy, its—" Mercedes was cut off when Sam turned around and walked back to his golf cart, and drove off, leaving Mercedes at the edge of the course.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short but I hope you guys like this update. I have literally spent the entire weekend watching all 3 seasons of Glee since I missed like half of season 3 and I'm noticing some questionable things that make no sense. Like the fact that one of Rachel's dad's was supposed to be black. But anyways... I hope you liked this. Please review. **

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dont own Glee... if I did Tike would still be together!**

* * *

Ch. 6

"He told you he's falling in love with you?" Finn asked Mercedes as they walked along the lake.

Yup," she said, nodding her head. "Total bullshit right?"

"I dunno. I've never heard him say anything like that before," Finn said.

"Really?" Mercedes asked, genuinely shocked. "I thought he would say that all the time."

"Nope. One thing I can say about Evans is that he always speaks the truth," he said. Mercedes stopped walking and scoffed.

"You're joking right?" she asked.

"No. I'm serious. He's the most honest person I know." Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Do you like him?" Finn asked.

"No… I mean I dunno." Mercedes sighed. "What else do you know about him?"

"Not much. We played against each other a couple of times. I do know he gets a bad rep, but its total bullshit. He's actually a cool guy. Most people are just jealous of him."

"I dunno. I'm hearing things, like horrible things about him."

"From who?"

"I can't tell you that, Finn."

Finn sighed and turned to his friend. "Fine. But how long have we known each other 'Cedes?"

"Forever I guess," she said.

"Right. Youre like a kid sister to me. I gotta look out for you 'Cedes. Do I seem like some type of gossip queen to you?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Fine, you promise not to tell anyone?" Mercedes said.

"I promise," Finn lied.

Mercedes took a breath. "Okay…"

* * *

Finn dialed Sam's number as soon as Mercedes released the name of her source.

"That nosy bitch," Sam growled. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Did you do everything I asked?"

"Yeah," Finn said.

"You told her I never said I love you before?" Sam asked, driving down the highway in Rosie.

"Yeah."

"And you told her that people are jealous of me?"

"Yes, Sam," Finn said, becoming irritated.

"And she bought it?"

"Pretty sure she did," Finn said.

"I don't need pretty sure Hudson. I need positive," Sam said, pulling a cigarette out of his glove compartment.

"I'm positive, Sam."

"Good. I gotta go. Keep your phone on," Sam said, before ending the phone call.

* * *

Quinn sat on her bed, watching the video from the hidden camera she placed in Rachel's house. Jesse and Rachel continued to fiddle with the piano. Quinn groaned and threw a pillow at the television set before eating a piece of granola bar.

"Ugh! Enough! Fuck her already!"

Sam burst through her bedroom and tossed himself on her sofa.

"You would not believe—"

"Shh!" Quinn said, quieting him. Sam looked up at the TV and what was being played.

"Well I better get going," Jesse said on the video. "Tell Quinn I said thank you for letting us use her piano."

"Okay. I will," Rachel said.

"Uh, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, awkwardly shaking her hand.

"Fucking idiot!" Quinn yelled at the screen before turning it off.

"You are Satan," Sam said.

Quinn simply shrugged and turned to face Sam. "What's wrong with you?"

"Well, I've recently learned that our good friend Mr. Leroy Berry has been sending Mercedes Jones, aka project cherry popper, letters about me."

"What kind of letters?" she asked, taking another bite of her granola bar.

"What d'you think Quinn? Letters telling her that I'm some type of deviant or some bullshit like that."

"OH.. deviant… nice vocab word. Point one for the idiot," Quinn teased. Sam rolled his eyes and gave her the bird before continuing.

"It's now on my list to fuck up the Berry family. Any luck turning little miss sweater out?" he asked.

"Nope," Quinn said.

"Call her up now. I'm fucking her tonight," Sam said angrily.

"Well, the plot thickens. It seems that Rachel is in love with her piano teacher, Jesse, but Jesse is moving like a fucking sloth!" Quinn yelled at the screen.

"Well that should give Mr. Berry a heart attack," Sam said. "What are you planning?"

"I let Mr. Berry know what they've _really_ been paying Jesse St. James for, Berry flips out, breaks them up, and boo hoo, no happy ending for them," Quinn said wickedly.

"And who will come in to pick up the pieces?" Sam asked, smirking. Quinn smiled back and walked over to sit on his lap.

"Rachel is supposed to be going away with Noah this weekend and I'm gonna need you to speed up her… sexual awakening," she said. Sam began to rub Quinn's shoulders as she closed her eyes.

"I'm at your service, Malady," he said.

"Mm… that feels good," Quinn moaned. Sam continued to rub her shoulders as he whispered in her ears.

"Sis, youre so tense."

"I know," she said. "Whenever things don't go my way, I just get so… hot."

"I'm sure," Sam cooed, reaching underneath Quinn's shirt and unhooking her bra. She didn't resist and kept her eyes closed as Sam ran his hand down her side and into her pants. "Oh… sweetie, youre so wet."

Quinn nodded her head and stuck her own hand into Sam's pants, stroking him back and forth.

"Any luck with your girl?" Quinn asked, seductively.

"It's moving along," he moaned. "Any day now."

"Well," Quinn started. "Until then…" She stood up, removing her hand from Sam's pants and taking his hand out of her panties. "No Pussy." She walked out of her bedroom and down the hall, leaving Sam flustered and red in the face.

* * *

**A/N: Hey... so I know its kinda short. Sorry but I got distracted by Season 4 premiere of Glee. I know I said I wouldnt watch it but I couldnt resist. Anyone else watch it? Crazy right? **

******(SPOILER ALERT: DONT READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE PREMIERE! YOUVE BEEN WARNED!)******

** I am kinda pissed at RIB because I mean... no more Tike but Jake Puckerman is too cute and is a total hot head like his big brother. And what was up with literally no mention of Samcedes at all... like none... like not even a mini mention... my Samcedes heart is kinda frozen but hopefully it will beat again next week. Oh and that Taylor Lautner impression... EPIC FAIL! But still cute... :)**

* * *

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this update, I tried really hard to write the Quam mini "scene" without throwing up but boy was it hard. Like really hard. **

**Please review! **

**XOXOXO (Extra hugs and kisses just 'cuz I can)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dont own Glee**

* * *

Ch.7

Mercedes was in a deep sleep when she heard her cell phone ring. She groggily reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Sam," Sam said into his phone. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Kinda… what is it Sam?" she asked.

"I just called to see how you were doing," he said.

"Uhh... I'm okay."

"Good, good. How was your date?" he asked.

"It wasn't a date. He was just a friend from school. We used to sing in glee club together."

"God, how gay is this guy," Sam muttered under his breath.

"What?" Mercedes asked, not hearing him.

"Nothing. I guess I was just calling to say hi. I've been thinking about you…" Sam trailed off and waited for Mercedes to respond. When she didn't he sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll let you go back to sleep then."

"Wait," Mercedes said. Sam smiled into the phone.

"Yeah?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Umm…" she didn't know why she told him to wait. She should have just hung up with him. But instead she sat up straight in her bed and held the phone closer to her ear. "What are you up to this late at night?"

"Reading," Sam lied, looking across his bed at the naked brunette whose name he'd already forgotten.

"What are you reading?"

"50 shades of Grey," he said, grabbing a bottle of baby oil from his desk and pouring it down the brunette's backside. She giggled and Sam quieted her. "It's really interesting."

"Ugh, not this talk again Sam," Mercedes groaned loudly.

"I won't, I swear. I'm done being immature. At least when it comes to you. Hold on, that's my other line," Sam pressed the mute button on his phone and urged the brunette to rub the oil all over her body. She did as she was told and looked up at him with wide eyes when she was finished. Sam winked at her in approval and unmuted the phone. "Sorry about that. It's my mom, can I call you back?"

"Its fine, we can just talk tomorrow if you want."

"Okay, sweet dreams princess," he said. Mercedes tried to hide her smile but failed.

"Same to you," she muttered back before pressing the end button on her cell phone and leaning back into her bed.

Meanwhile, Sam tossed his cellphone onto his couch and turned back to the brunette.

"Youre such a liar," she teased. "Reading… total bullshit."

"I could be reading, who's to say?"

"I am… since we're supposed to be fucking," she said, pouting.

"If I get bored while youre riding my dick, I tend to pull out a book and read so technically I wasn't lying," Sam said, looking at the girl. She looked as if her feelings were hurt and got up to retrieve her clothes but Sam pulled her back. "Hey, I wasn't saying I'm gonna get bored. You seem like a girl with many talents. Just… entertain me."

The girl smiled softly. "Okay," she said, before kneeling down in front of Sam, unzipping his jeans and licking her lips in anticipation.

* * *

Quinn walked around the upscale boutique and frowned when she felt the fur coat.

"Jesus, is any of this shit real?" Her language elicited a frown from a 5 year old, staring up at her. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

The child looked as if it might cry but Quinn didn't care, she hated kids anyways.

"Quinn!" she heard, and turned around to face Mr. Berry.

"Hello Mr. Berry."

"Please call me Leroy. You called and said it was important," he said, looking concerned.

"Indeed it is. It's about Rachel," Quinn said, fixing her face in a sad way. Leroy's eyes went wide at the mention of his daughter.

"What? What happened? Is she alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Leroy, calm down. She's okay… for now. But she's heading down a road that will lead to heart break," Quinn said dramatically.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just, promise you won't say anything to her. I'm only telling you because I care."

"I swear. It isn't drugs is it?"

"Worse. I think there's something going on between Rachel and her music teacher."

"What?" Leroy asked in shock.

"I know. She's so young and he's so—"

"Poor not to mention the farthest from Jewish you can get. I think his family is Mormon."

"He's been sending her love letters that she hides in her doll house. I wasn't sure whether or not I should tell you but something like this could ruin Rachel's reputation at McKinley. We have no problem giving charity but we don't date beneath us." Quinn patted Leroy shoulder. "I'd just hate to see this Jesse guy in between Rachel and Noah."

"I can't thank you enough," Leroy said, finally falling out of his shock.

"And you'll be discreet about it right? I don't wanna ruin Rachel and my friendship," Quinn said.

"Of course. Thank you again." Leroy Berry left the store in a hurry, heading home to knock some sense into his daughter.

"Can't wait to see this train wreck," Quinn muttered to herself. She looked around and made sure no one was around as she stuffed a small piece of jewelry into her purse before exiting the store, undetected.

* * *

**A/N: Let me be the first to say that I suck for not only taking forever to update but for this chapter being so short. I also would like to blame my stolen wi-fi for being down for the past couple of days so blame my neighbor and their lack of wi-fi... lol**

**as always Review!**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dont own Glee or the movie Cruel Intentions**

* * *

Leroy Berry burst through the living room doors of his house and glared at his daughter and piano teacher Jesse.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked in confusing.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Leroy yelled to Jesse.

"Excuse me?" Jesse asked, rising from his seat next to Rachel.

"I pay you to teach my daughter piano, not pervert her!"

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Rachel asked, horrified.

"Shut your mouth! Do you have any idea what would have happened if anyone found out about the two of you. You would have brought shame to this family. Not only is he poor but he's Mormon!"

"I'm not poor!" Jesse shouted back. "And I'm Catholic.'

"Even worse," Leroy yelled. "My daughter will be with a nice Jewish boy not some fuzzy haired, Catholic!"

"Dad!" Rachel screamed, her face red from embarrassment. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! Do you wanna explain these?" he said, tossing the letters at Rachel and Jesse's feet.

"Where did you find those?" Rachel asked, horrified as she scooped them up. "Those are private!"

"The maid found them cleaning your room."

"These are my private letter!"

"Go to your room!" Leroy yelled at his daughter. Tears pooled in Rachel's eyes and she gave Jesse one last look before running out of the room.

"How dare you disrespect me like this?" Leroy asked Jesse. "I bring you into my house, pull you off the streets and out of the slums and you –"

"I'm not poor!" Jesse yelled. " I live literally 5 minutes from you!"

"Whatever! You are never to step foot in my house again and if I catch you anywhere near my daughter, you'll regret it!"

Jesse began to pack up his sheet music and paused to glare at Leroy.

"Can I just say sir, that I never touched your daughter. And I'd like to think that since it's the 21st century, things like religion and class wouldn't matter to you. I guess I was wrong," Jesse said, walking past Leroy and out of the door.

"Take me off the streets… what kind of bullshit is that?" Jesse muttered to himself. He paused when he recognized Quinn standing in front of the door.

"Quinn?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me why I'm here?" Jesse asked, sitting in Sam's bedroom while Quinn and Sam stared at him.

"We wanted to give you these," she said, handing him a stack of letters. "They're from Rachel." Jesse took the letters and ruffled through them. He opened the first one and began to skim the letter, pausing as he soaked on her romance filled words.

"Wow," he breathed out after a few minutes. "I never knew she felt this way."

"Sweet isn't it?" Sam said, his voice mono toned.

"She really loves me doesn't she?' Jesse asked, looking back down at the letter. Sam and Quinn both rolled their eyes, hiding their disgust. "What do you guys think I should do?"

"You should tell her you love her back," Quinn suggested, taking a step closer to him. She ran her long manicured nails over his shoulder.

"How? Her fathers wont let me near her. I could Facebook her or text her," he said.

Sam sighed loudly. "Facebook and texting is for pedophiles and ugly people. Write her another love letter back."

"You think?" Jesse said.

"Yeah. Chicks dig that type of romantic shit," Sam said, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket.

"How will she get it?" Jesse wondered.

"I'll give it to her," Quinn offered, her hand still resting on Jesse's shoulder. "Sam will help to." Sam took a drag of his newly lit cigarette and nodded his head before expelling the smoke.

"Why are you two being so nice to me?" Jesse asked, his voice skeptical.

"Because we want to see Rachel happy and with a nice guy," Quinn said. She walked over to her desk, pulled out a pen and paper and shoved it in Jesse's direction. "Now go into the study and get writing." Jesse nodded his head and stood up.

"Thank you guys. Really. I don't know what I'd do without you two," he said.

"No problem. Now go!" Quinn ordered. Jesse left the room.

"Simple little shit," Quinn muttered after Jesse walked out of Sam's bedroom. She pulled out her cellphone and tapped Rachel's number out.

"Who are you calling?" Sam asked.

"Rachel," she said. Sam placed his cigarette in the ash tray and walked up to Quinn, taking the phone out of her hand.

"Before you do, are you sure you wanna do this Q? I mean it's kinda fucked up," he said.

"Growing a conscience?" Quinn said, snatching her phone back. "I know what I'm doing." Sam took the phone again.

"I know but still... this is pretty fucked up. And I admit, we've done some fucked up shit. Like that one time we told the adults that your Spanish tutor tried to molest you."

"The asshole didn't know when to accept a good fuck so I made sure the next one he got was from his cellmate," Quinn said, trying to take the phone back. Sam just lifted it higher.

"Quinn... this is fucking with an innocent girl... maybe you need to think about the consequences first," he said.

"Noah Puckerman is going to pay with or without you involved. I mean listen to yourself Sam. You sound like some soft 15 year old girl. You fuck random girls all the time but I try and orchestrate a simple revenge plan and I'm some type of an evil bitch," Quinn said. "You talk about an innocent girl, what about Mercedes? Huh? You're trying to take her virginity for your reputation. If that's not evil, I don't know what is. Now gimme my phone." Quinn reached up and took the phone back. She walked over to her bed and laid flat on it, dialing Rachel's number.

"Hi Rachel..." Quinn said, pausing for Rachel to talk. "Stop crying... no I know... just stop crying honey okay. Sam wants to talk to you."

Quinn handed the phone to Sam and he hesitated before taking it.  
"Hey Rachel. I know... yeah... listen I have a letter from Jesse here for you and I cant really come over to give it to you because your dad hates my guts so... yeah your dad is being a prick... I agree..." Sam rolled his eyes as Rachel droned on and on over the phone. "Just listen. This is what you're going to do..."

* * *

**A/N: Quinn and Sam are just evil! But you can kinda see Sam growing a conscience! :) **

**I hope you guys liked this update! So leave a comment and tell me what you think! I'm still shocked at the response for this story!**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dont own Glee or the movie Cruel Intentions**

* * *

Rachel hopped off her pink bike, and went to ring the Evan's doorbell. Almost as soon as she did, Sam swung the large wooden door open, a sly look on his face.

"Rachel... thanks for coming over," he said, stepping aside and leading her into the foyer.

"Well you said it was important so..." Rachel stood with her hands together nervously.

"Follow me," Sam said, leading the way to his bedroom. Rachel nodded her head and followed after Sam nervously.

As soon as they got into the room, Sam shut the door behind them.

"The pen and paper is over there, " he said, pointing to his bed. Rachel stalked over to the large bed and sat down on it. She played around with pen for a few seconds before looking up and sighing.

"I don't know what to say," she said

"Just speak your mind... what have you always wanted to tell Jesse?"

"That... that I love him," she said in a small voice.

"Exactly so tell him that. With your words." Sam flopped onto his seat and pulled a cigarette out from his desk drawer.

"D'you smoke a lot?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah... I guess. It clears my head."

"It could kill you ya know," Rachel pointed out.

"You ever think that's the reason _why_ I'm smoking?" Sam asked, his eyebrow arched. He breathed out a bit of smoke. Rachel bit down on her bottom lip and continued to write. After a few minutes she sighed and stood up off of the bed.

"I think I'm finished."

"You think or you know?" Sam asked.

"Uh... I know?"

"Is that a question. You have to be sure about yourself. You cant question your feelings," Sam explained. Rachel nodded her head again, taking Sam's advice.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked.

"Me personally, no..."

"D'you want to?" she asked.

Sam took a puff of his cigarette and breathed in the peppery smoke. "Do I want to what? Be in love?"

"Yeah."

"Sure one day" Sam said, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Love is probably the purest thing we have in this world. It's like the air around us, constantly there."

Rachel smiled softly. "That's really beautiful Sam."

"You inspire me."

Rachel giggled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No I don't," she said.

"Yeah you do," Sam said, standing up from his seat. He placed his cigarette down and walked closer to Rachel. "Youre a pretty girl Rachel."

"Really?" she asked, hopeful.

"Yeah," Sam mumbled. He ran his hand across her face and took another step closer to her. He bent down, not seeing any refusal from Rachel and kissed her softly. Rachel jumped back and held her mouth.

"Why did you do that?" she gasped.

"Because I like you," Sam said, suavely

"No... you... but Jesse..."

"What about Jesse?"

"I... I cant... I think I should go," Rachel said, smoothing out her sweater. Sam nodded his head and took a step back.

"Fine... I'll just call your dad and he'll come and get you... oh wait, that's right. It's 2:30 in the morning and Daddy doesn't know your here... and your grounded. Shit... you're in a bit of a pickle."

Rachel threw herself at Sam's feet and began to weep. "Please don't call my dad. Please! I'll do anything."

Sam got on the ground with her and held her head. "All I want is a kiss Rachel."

"A kiss?" she asked.

"Yeah... just a kiss."

Rachel wiped at her face and nodded her head.

"Okay... but just a kiss." She stood up and wiped at her face again before puckering her lips out. Sam stood up too and stared at the young girl before sticking his hand up her skirt and tugging at her panties. Rachel jumped high into the air and gasped.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm kissing you," Sam said nonchalantly.

"No... you were... you were..." Rachel couldn't finish from how shocked she was.

"I don't wan to kiss your mouth Rachel," he said.

"Then where?" she asked.

"Here," Sam said, touching her crotch.

"Why?"

"Because... it'll feel good." Sam noticed the completely lost look on Rachel's face and sighed. "You've never been kissed there before have you?" Rachel shook her head nervously. "Just relax on the bed and take your underwear off. I swear you'll like it."

Rachel was hesitant but slowly walked over to the bed before scooting out of her panties. After Sam was satisfied that she was going to do this, he stalked over to her, looking into her frightened brown eyes.

"You'll like it. Trust me," he said, before climbing onto her.

* * *

Brittany ran around the house, trying to catch Lord Tubbington to put him in his cage.

"Come on Lord Tubbs... you know you aren't allowed out when there are guest coming over .You always steal something from them."

Mercedes walked into the living room to see the blonde woman crawling on the floor.

"Umm... Mrs. P.L... what are you doing?" she asked.

"Mercedes, youve been living with me for nearly 2 months, call me Brittany and I'm looking for my Kleptomaniac of a cat... The Berry's are supposed to be coming over."

"Oh... I can help if you want," Mercedes offered.

"No... no I'll get him out." The doorbell rang just as Brittany stood up from the ground. "But you can do me a favor and get the door."

"Sure," Mercedes said, jogging to the front of the house. She opened the door and greeted the Berry trio.

"Hi Mr. and Mr. Berry. Hi Rachel," she said, waving to them.

"Hello Mercedes," Hiram Berry said.

"Hi," Rachel said quietly, her turtleneck bundled underneath her chin.

"Come on in," Mercedes said, moving to the side.

"Hello Berrys!" Brittany called from the living room. "Rachel... aren't you hot in that turtleneck?"

"No," Rachel said quickly, shaking her head.

"Okay... why don't you follow me onto the patio."

The group of people followed Brittany into the back yard, and sat down at the table.

"Where's your wife?" Leroy asked.

"The life of a defense lawyer. She's at work," Brittany said.

"Oh."

Brittany smiled but looked down at a slow walking Lord Tubbington. Mercedes noticed Brittany was glaring down at the ground and went to pick up the large cat.

"I'll take him into his room," she said, heading back into the house.

"Thank you," Brittany mouthed. "I hope all of you like french toast."

"Sorry I'm late," Sam called from the side of the house.

The Berrys turned around in their seats to look at Sam. Rachel felt her cheeks grow hot and the bite marks on her neck began to irritate her even worse than they already were.

"You aren't late," Brittany said. "You all know my nephew Sam, right?"

"Unfortunately," Leroy muttered. Sam made a face and took a seat next to Rachel, relaxing. Rachel instantly stiffened, refusing to look in Sam's direction.

"So Brittany, how's the dance project you have set up?" Leroy asked.

"Wonderful," Brittany exclaimed. "It's been going great. The kids are really excited about this."

Sam moved his hand, over to the back of Rachel's chair making sure not to touch her. She jumped, trying to keep her composure.

"Okay, Mr. Tubbs is locked in his room," Mercedes said, coming out of the house. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

Sam removed his hand from behind Rachel's chair and smiled. "Just wanted to come over and see my favorite aunt."

"Don't let Santana hear you say that," Brittany joked.

Mercedes sat down in her seat across from Rachel and took a sip of her lemonade. Sam smirked to himself, seeing if he could kill two birds with one stone. He slid his foot over to Rachel's side and softly nudged her foot while giving Mercedes an intense glare.

Mercedes tried her hardest to ignore Sam and focused in on Rachel. "Hey Rachel, are you okay?"

"Yeah you don't look too good?" Sam said. "Did you eat something you weren't used to?"

Rachel finally met Sam's mischievous eyes and felt her skin crawl. She stood up in her seat abruptly and ran into the house.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam questioned.

"I'll go check on her," Mercedes said rising. She walked into the house, finding a sobbing Rachel in a corner room with the door shut and locked. "Rachel?"

"Go away," Rachel said between tears.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rachel sniffed.

Mercedes waited a second before speaking. "Look, I know you don't know me very well but.. if you ever need to talk I'm here."

Rachel made no noise and Mercedes used that as he cue to walk away. As soon as she turned into the living room, she bumped into Sam's broad chest.

"Sorry," Sam muttered. "Is she okay?"

"Why d'you care?" Mercedes asked.

"Because when a girl bursts into tears for no apparent reason in the middle of lunch, I wonder if she's alright," he said, as if it were obvious.

"Sorry," Mercedes apologized. "I didn't mean to be snippy."

"It's okay... I like my ladies sassy." Mercedes rolled her eyes, and tried to walk pass Sam. "Wait! What are you doing today?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out. Go see a movie or something," Sam offered.

"I cant," she said. "I'm volunteering."

"D'you need any help?" he asked.

Mercedes scoffed. "You? You want to help me volunteer? At a soup kitchen?"

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding his head. "Is that so crazy?"

"Maybe not? Are you sure you don't have something else to do?" she asked.

"Positive," Sam said, raising his hand.

"Alright... you can come."

"Awesome," Sam said. "Youre looking at the next Mother Theresa."

Mercedes laughed softly, before walking back out into the yard.

* * *

Rachel pulled out her cell phone after she heard Mercedes walk away and dialed Quinn's number.

"Hello," Quinn answered.

"Hi... it's Rachel... umm I need to tell you something."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! This is kind of a cliffy but life has been super busy since I last updated. Thanks for reading! And for all of you on the East coast that was affected by Hurricane sandy, youre in my prayers! It didnt hit Ohio too hard but hard enough that a few of us lost power for a few hours. Stay safe!**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dont own the shitty show Glee. **

* * *

Rachel paced back and forth in her bedroom, wringing her hands nervously. She jumped when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to it, opening it quickly and ushering Quinn in.

"Thank god you're here," Rachel sighed.

"What's wrong?" Quinn questioned, her voice soft.

"I just... It's about Sam."

"What about my step brother?" Quinn asked, sitting down on top of Rachel's desk.

"We... he...I don't know what happened," Rachel wept.

"Hey," Quinn muttered, reaching up and placing a hand on Rachel's shoulders. She looked into her sad eyes and put on her most nurturing voice. "You can tell me."

Rachel wiped her eyes slowly before breathing. "I went over to your house to get the letter Jesse wrote me and Sam was being really nice and then he tried to kiss me."

Quinn didn't move, already expecting this news. "And did you let him."

Rachel nodded her head slowly. "I was confused... I love Jesse but kissing Sam was..."

"Fun," Quinn answered.

Yet again Rachel nodded. "But then he wanted to kiss me... _down there._"

"You mean he ate you out?" Quinn asked gruffly. Rachel flinched at the term and shook her head. "Well did you like it?"

Rachel shrugged. "I dunno. I guess... it made me feel good after a while. Then I felt like my entire body was shaking. Like when you have a cold chill but like bigger. Like I exploded or something."

Quinn tried to hold back her laughter. "Rachel, that's called an orgasm. Havent you ever had one before?"

"No."

Quinn hopped off of the desk and paced around Rachel. "Well it's kind of a right of passage for women. If you want my opinion, dont stop. Let Sam teach you a few things."

"But I don't love him. Arent you supposed have sex with someone you love?"

Quinn scoffed. "That's just something our parents tell us to keep us from having any fun. It's perfectly fine to sleep with whoever you want. Hell, you could sleep with 20 guys and you'd be okay."

"Doesnt that make you kind of a slut?" Rachel asked.

"No," Quinn started. "It makes you smart. Wanted. Desirable. Dont you wanna be desirable?"

"I guess."

"No guessing. It's a yes or a no. Do you want to be wanted?" Quinn walked around Rachel, running her hand across Rachel's shoulders.

"Mhm," Rachel nodded.

"I can't hear you," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. She ran her hand across Rachel's chest, squeezing her breast as she did. Rachel moaned, closing her eyes. "Do you want to be wanted?"

"Yes," Rachel squealed.

"Good," Quinn breathed into her neck. "Then stick with Sam, and you'll be wanted. By everyone. Especially Jesse."

* * *

Sam and Mercedes sat on a bench in the park, a sandwich between them.

"Thanks for coming to the soup kitchen with me," Mercedes said. "I know you hated it."

"What," Sam gasped. "I loved it. It was the most fun I'd ever had."

"Bullshit."

Sam laughed quickly. "I don't care what you make me do. As long as I'm with you, I'm good."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, and chuckled. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Sam asked, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"That. That thing where you say the most charming thing but it comes off as total bull."

Sam smirked, and faced Mercedes. "It's not bull. I'm being honest. I really do like you Mercedes. In fact, I love you."

Mercedes stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at Sam. "You don't even know me. You know nothing about me and yet you love me?"

"I do know you."

"Really? What's my middle name? Or how many siblings do I have? Or what's my favorite color and what's my favorite place in the world?" Sam stayed silent, staring at the ground. "See... you know nothing about me and yet you say you love me."

Mercedes shook her head quickly and turned away, ready to go home.

"Your Grandmother's house in Atlanta," Sam called after her.

"What?" Mercedes turned around.

"That's your favorite place in the world. Your favorite color is green, you have an older sister in New York and your middle name's Charlotte."

Sam stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Mercedes, looking into her eyes. "When you're nervous, you bite your bottom lip. When you find something really funny, your nose kinda scrunches up and when you're reading a book, you fold the page to save your spot."

"So," Mercedes shrugged. "A lot of people do that."

"Yeah, but not like you. You fold it down with a smile. Like everything you just read, was the best thing ever. See, you think I dont know you but I do. And it's all those little quirks that are making me fall for you."

They stared at one another for what felt like forever. If Sam was being honest with himself, he meant every word he said. Sam bent down, closing the space between them and brushing his lips against Mercedes'. Right before he kissed her, Mercedes stepped away, shaking her head and furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I can't," she said. "I'm sorry... I have to go."

* * *

Quinn walked into Sam's bedroom, and leaned against his door frame as he lay on his bed, staring at his phone.

"Watcha doin?"

"Nothing..."

Quinn sat down on Sam's bed and snatched the phone out of his hand. "Who's this?"

"Mercedes," Sam sighed.

"This is her? Wow... she looks so... so... so boring," she laughed.

Sam took his phone back. "Shut up."

"What's your problem?" Quinn asked, slightly offended.

"Nothing!"

Quinn squinted at Sam, and crossed her arms as realization hit her. "Oh my god. You're falling for her aren't you?"

"No!" Sam snapped. "She's just... infuriating. And yet I'm infatuated with her. I just can't pretend like I'm a saint anymore around her. It's total bullshit."

"And that's why you're losing the bet?" she asked.

"I'm not losing. It's just taking longer than expected."

"Because you're falling for her?" Quinn teased.

"I am not!" he shouted.

"Does she even know you took that picture of her? I bet she did... she looks like one of those naughty librarian types that comes off all innocent but fucks you behind her desk."

"Fuck off Quinn," Sam glared at her. "You and I both know she isn't like that."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking towards the door. "Whatever, you're probably gonna jerk off to the picture anyways."

Quinn left Sam in his room and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the wall and thought to herself. An evil glint, sparkled in her eye and she smirked, before pushing herself off of the wall.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while and this is ridiculously short but still, I felt compelled to update. My Tumblr was going wild with this Bram fuckery and I had to update... hope you liked it!**

**Please review! (Oh p.s. 100+ reviews... HELL FUCKING YEAH!) **

**Keep calm and fuck Ryan Murphy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dont own Glee or the movie/ story of Cruel Intentions**

* * *

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way over to Mercedes' lunch table. It would be the first time they had spoken since she had rejected his kiss and he wouldn't lie, he was nervous. His ego had been bruised. Never in his 18 years of life had he ever been turned down by any girl. Ever. Sam watched as Mercedes interacted with her fellow intellectual clique of Lauren Zizes, Marley Rose, and Artie Abrams.

Just as they laughed at a joke Artie had said, Sam made his presence known, clearing his throat.

All four looked up at him and Mercedes slightly shrunk into her seat. She wasn't ready to face him. It wasn't that she didn't like Sam, it was just, she didn't know how to feel about him. One minute, she knew for a fact he was full of shit and then the next he was saying something so sincere and honest, that she wanted to melt.

"Hi," he said, smiling at Mercedes. "Are you busy? I kinda wanted to talk to you."

Mercedes opened her mouth to speak but froze.

"Hey Artie," Lauren said, "Weren't you going to show me that thing on the thing?"

"What?" Artie asked, squinting at her. "What the hell are you- oh... OH! Yeah, umm come on Marley. We'll see you later Mercy."

"Call me," Lauren mouthed to Mercedes, leaving the table with Artie and Marley.

"Real subtle friends you have there," Sam said sarcastically, smirking.

"Yup," Mercedes said, swallowing hard.

"So can we talk?"

"We are talking," she said.

"No... I mean, actually talk. Maybe in the courtyard. This cafeteria smells like food and hopelessness."

Mercedes chuckled and nodded her head, taking her bag up from the ground and following as Sam led the way to the courtyard outside.

Meanwhile Quinn watched from her lunch table, squinting.

"Jealous much?" her best friend Santana said from next to her.

"Of what? Of the Virgin Mary? As if! I just want my car."

"Admit it Q," Santana said, cocking her eyebrow. "You wants all up on that Sam sandwich but you can't get it because he's too focused on the Dean's daughter. You're jealous."

"Hey Santana, shut the fuck up," Quinn snapped, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder and ignoring her best friend.

* * *

Sam leaned against the wall of the building watching as Mercedes fidgeted, stepping on her black Chuck Taylor's.

"I wanted to talk about what happened last weekend," he said.

Mercedes shook her head. "Sam, we don't have to … I mean it was a sort of heat of the moment thing... we didn't even kiss. No harm no foul right?"

"Actually yes. Harm and Foul," he said, pushing himself off of the wall and circling Mercedes. "I wanted to kiss you. I still want to kiss you. And you wont let me."

Mercedes was shocked by his admission but tried to keep her cool. "Sam, we agreed we'd be friends. We both said-"

"Fuck what I said," he snapped. "And fuck what you said too because I can see it in your eyes. You want to kiss me almost as much as I want to kiss you. So why not go for it? Carpe Diem right?"

"It's not that simple," Mercedes sighed.

"How? How is you and I just taking one step closer to one another not simple. It's just a kiss. Just one simple kiss. If you feel absolutely nothing, we can stay friends."

"But after that kiss, we can't go back. We can't just be friends Sam. You'll look at me differently, I'll look at you differently."

"I already look at you differently," Sam confessed, taking a step closer to Mercedes and placing a hand on her waist. "Give me one solid reason why we shouldn't kiss, right now?"

Mercedes mind went blank. She couldn't think of anything.

"Exactly."

Before she could react, Sam captured her mouth with his, placing a chaste kiss there. The world around them slowed down and Mercedes felt as if she was floating and defying gravity. When they finally pulled away, Sam furrowed his eyebrows for a split second. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. This was just supposed to be a simple kiss. A pawn that got him closer to the grand prize. And yet he felt it. That thing. The thing Blaine said he felt when he kissed Kurt for the firs time. The thing Mike said he felt when he first kissed Tina, his long time girlfriend. Fireworks.

Sam focused back on Mercedes and took a step back, feeling slightly unstable and foggy.

"Sam... I-"

"No," he said, silencing her. "If you're about to say something that's going to ruin this awesome moment, don't. Just... let it simmer. Just for a few hours. Come over to my house today, after school. We can talk then."

Mercedes shook her head, panicking. "That isn't a good idea."

"I'll see you later," Sam said, kissing her cheek once and walking back into the school building.

Mercedes stared at him as he disappeared, her mouth hanging open in shock.

* * *

Mercedes nibbled on her bottom lip, and twisted and piece of her hair around her finger as she read her book. She wasn't focused. All she could think about was Sam and that kiss. No matter how innocent it was, she couldn't help but drift off into some not so innocent thoughts. She liked the kiss, yes, but what did it all mean. She really didn't need to get involved with any guy, especially not a guy that drove her mad like Sam Evans, but why was her heart telling her otherwise.

"Hi," a voice said, breaking Mercedes from her thoughts. "Mind if I sit?"

Mercedes looked up and was met with green eyes. She smiled at the girl, picking up on the slight mischievous glint in her eye.

"Uh, sure." The girl sat, and clasped her hands in front of her, staring at Mercedes. "Um..."

"Oh, sorry. How rude of me, I'm Quinn... we go to school together."

"Right... you're in charge of the celibacy club, aren't you?"

Quinn nodded her blonde head. "That would be me. And you hang out with my step brother..."

"Ummm do I?" Mercedes asked, shutting her book. She had no idea who Quinn was talking about.

"Yeah, Sam Evans. His dad married my mom. Step brother."

"Right... that's weird. He never said he had any siblings and he definitely never mentioned knowing you before," she said.

Quinn tried not to grit her teeth. "Well he's mentioned you."

"Really?" Mercedes asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Mhm... I think he read that article you wrote in the beginning of the year. What was it about again?"

"Teens having sex," Mercedes answered.

"Yeah," Quinn snapped her fingers. "He found it _very_ interesting."

"No he didn't," she scoffed.

"He did," Quinn reassured. "And now that I met you, I guess I understand why he's infatuated with you. I mean, look at you. You're definitely pretty and you're sitting here reading Macbeth so you're smart. I totally understand why you're his new project."

Mercedes smile melted from her face. "I'm sorry?"

"His project. He assigns himself a person to get to know and then eventually fuck to check off of his list," Quinn said with a smile. She looked over at the uncomfortable look on Mercedes' face and frowned. "Oh, honey, did you think he actually liked you? I mean you're pretty but you aren't_ that_ pretty. He goes for the drop dead gorgeous types and likes his women blonde and dumb. You're too... homely for him. But not enough that he wont try to get in your leopard print pants."

Mercedes stood up abruptly, her books and bag in her hand. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull but..."

"I'm not trying to pull anything," Quinn said, standing as well. "I'm just trying to warn you. Sam Evans is no good. He'll break your heart Mercedes and he'll enjoy it." Quinn, pushed her chair in and sighed. "Heed my advice or don't It's your broker heart you'll have to repair."

Quinn walked out of the library, an evil smirk on her lips.

* * *

Sam flicked the cigarette bud onto the ground near his car and was about to get in when he noticed Mercedes walking towards him, a hurt look on her face. He instinctively felt concerned but unsure why.

"Is it true?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Is what true?" he questioned.  
"That I'm just some project to preoccupy your time? I'm some notch in your belt you're using to sleep with?"

"What? No! Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Just look me in the eye and tell me why you even like me and I'll believe that you're being sincere."

Sam was at a loss for words. It wasn't because he couldn't think of reasons why he liked Mercedes, he could think of hundreds, but he was trying to figure out who would get in the way of his plan by blabbing to Mercedes. One name popped into his head. Quinn.

"See," Mercedes said, taking a step back, hurt. "I knew it. She was right."

"Mercedes, no! I don't know what Quinn told you but-"

"She told me the truth. You know that little thing you pulled about knowing me and things I like... I actually fell for it. Congrats Sam Evans, you've made a fool out of me."

With that, Mercedes stormed off, heading back towards the school and leaving Sam by himself.

000

Quinn sat on her bed, her legs hanging over the side as she flipped through the magazine. She groaned.

"Jesus, Taylor Swift, just keep your legs closed."

"You're one to talk," Sam said, appearing at her door frame.

"Takes one to know one. What are you doing here. I thought you were meeting with Mercedes today?"

"So you did do it, didn't you?" he asked.

Quinn rolled off her bed and tried to walk past him, Sam blocking her way. "I don't know what you're talking about, now move!"

"No... you told her I was using her didn't you? You purposefully got in my way. For a fucking car Quinn?"

Quinn didn't answer, instead crossed her arms and flashed her hair over her shoulder. Realization hit Sam and her took a step back.

"Unless... it wasn't about the car. You're jealous of her. Aren't you?"

"What! Why would I be jealous of _her_?" Quinn snapped.

"Because I'm not chasing after your ass anymore, I'm chasing after her." Sam smirked. "You secretly liked me wanting you and now that I don't, you're jealous."

"Oh fuck off Sam! I mean look at her and look at me. What would I have to be jealous of?"

"She's nicer Quinn. People like her. People look up to her."

"People look up to me!" Quinn defended.

"Whores look up to you. The girls who want to suck guy's dicks in the bathroom look up to you. I mean look at you Quinn. You're consumed with jealousy. First Rachel and now Mercedes. Do feel that bad about yourself?"

Quinn shoved Sam violently, pushing him out of her room. "Get out! I don't give a fuck about either of them! I'm prettier than both of them anyways."

"That doesn't make you a better person... and you know what in my opinion, Mercedes and Rachel will always be more beautiful than you."

Sam turned to walk away but Quinn shouted to his back. "It doesn't matter what you think! You're still never going to win this bet and the car will be mine!"

Sam shook his head at his step sister at how pitiful she was and continued on his way to his room, his journal in his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So here's Chapter 11... I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review as always and thanks for reading**

**Keep Calm and Fuck R.I.B**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dont own Glee or the movie/ French book Cruel Intentions**

**Thanks so much for the love this story is getting!**

* * *

Sam lay back on his bed, the milky smoke flooding out of his mouth and into the air. He had spent the last 3 days, racking his brain on how to get Mercedes to talk to him. Throughout school, she'd go out of her way to avoid him, taking the long way to classes.

Sam felt terrible and there was nothing he could do about it. Not yet anyway.

There was a knock at his door and he groaned, assuming it was Quinn back from school.

"Go away!" he shouted, closing his eyes.

"Umm Sam..." A soft voice spoke. "It's me... Rachel."

"Fuck," he muttered, before getting up and opening his door. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Quinn and I were supposed to study but your housekeeper told me she wasn't here yet. I asked to come in anyway."

"Okay," Sam said, sitting back on his bed. "Well she should be here later when she's done collecting the souls from her victims.

Rachel approached Sam's bed, sitting on the edge of it, making sure to hike her skirt up a smigde. "So what are you doing today?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking about what?" she questioned in a wannabe seductive voice.

"World domination," he replied sarcastically. Sam was growing suspicious now. He had seen her scoot her skirt up at least twice and if he smelt correctly, she was wearing perfume. Strong perfume at that.

He sat up straight, staring at the girl through narrowed eyes. "Rachel... what do you want?"

"You," she said in an off key seductive tone, before climbing onto Sam, kissing him around his face. Sam tried pushing her off of him, shocked at her strength. Her hand began to travel down south, making it's way into his jeans and cupping his favorite body part on himself.

"Rachel..." he called. "Rachel... stop... Rach... Stop!"

She finally moved aside long enough for Sam to launch himself on the other side of the room.

"What the fuck was that?" he shouted, staring at her, wiping at her mouth.

"I want more," she stated.

"More of what?"

"Of what you gave me a few weeks back. I want you Sam. I want you to teach me how to _fuck_," she growled.

Sam stared at her, flabbergasted and praying that this was a marijuana induced hallucination. "What! Okay one, don't cuss... you have no idea what the hell you're doing and two, what is wrong with you? What about Jesse?"

"This is for Jesse. If you can teach me all the things to do, I can take it to him and we can be happy and healthy in our sex life. He'll want me more."

"You don't need to learn about sex to be happy with Jesse. I mean, if you love each other, you two can learn together. And I doubt he could want you anymore than he already does," he explained.

Rachel huffed, crossing her arms.

"You weren't saying this the night you... _touched me._"

"I was a dick then," he replied. "And now I'm thinking differently. I apologize for that night. I took advantage of you."

"But... but Quinn said-"

"Fuck what Quinn said!" he shouted. "She's a sad, jealous person who doesn't know anything about love or what you and Jesse have. She's not your friend Rachel."

"But... I thought-"

"That's what she wants you to think. Rachel don't be naive. The only reason why she's being so kind to you is because Puck wants you."

"Noah? I haven't talked to him in weeks. Why would this involve Noah?" she questioned.

"The ex-girlfriend he had. The one that was a bit of a slut and he dumped. That was Quinn. She's trying to get back at both him and you by trashing your image."

Rachel's face scrunched up in pain and a tear fell from her eye. "But... why?"

"Because she's evil. Because she's heartless. I don't know but she's obsessed and if you keep doing what she wants you to, she's going to ruin whatever you and Jesse have."

Rachel stood up, pacing back and forth, wiping at her face.

"She lied to me... she said... oh god!" Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Rachel," Sam said patting her shoulder. "There's something else." He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Quinn's the person who told your dad about Jesse and you."

Rachel felt her heart drop. She thought Quinn was her friend. Everything she had believed was a lie. She had been made a fool of, and she fell for it.

"I have to go," she said, shielding her face and storming out of Sam's room.

* * *

Quinn walked through the hallways of school, as if she owned the place. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked as the football team walked by. She was feeling good today, because today was the day she was going to seduce Jesse St. James.

He was in the library, seated in the corner reading something when she went up to him, flashing her signature kilowatt smile.

"Hi Jesse," she said.

"Hi," he said back, looking around in case she wasn't truly talking to him. "What's up Quinn?"

"The sky," she giggled, licking her lips as she sat next to him. "Just kidding. What are you up to?"

"Studying for this test... what about you?"

"Just walking around. Have you heard from Rachel lately?"

Jesse sat up straight in his seat, shaking his head. "Actually no, I haven't. I tried calling her last night but... nothing."

"It's probably nothing... when she comes over today, I'll let her know to call you. Although that may upset Sam," Quinn sighed.

"Sam?" Jesse wondered. "As in your brother?"

"Step brother but yes."

"What does me calling Rachel have to do with him?"

"Oh," Quinn gasped. "You didn't know? She and Sam have been getting closer. He's gone over to her house nearly every day this week."

"What?"

"Yeah... I didn't want to ask questions but when he came back with this big, 'I just had sex' grin on his face, I just assumed."

"But... Rachel's a virgin," Jesse defended.

"Obviously not anymore," Quinn smirked. "But who knows? Maybe nothings going on between them. But then again, maybe there is. Maybe she's realizing you were just a premature crush."

Jesse sat silently for a few seconds before shaking his head quickly. "No... she loves me. She said it in those letters."

"Jesse," Quinn groaned, rolling her eyes as she did. "That was weeks ago. And you just said it yourself that you hadn't talked to her in weeks. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you."

Quinn watched as her words suck in for Jesse and waited before placing a hand on his knee, slowly rubbing it. "It'll be okay."

"No," he shook his head. "I thought we had a connection... I mean... I thought..." he sighed. "I guess I don't know what I thought."

"There are plenty of fish in the sea Jesse. Me included," Quinn winked. She stood up, smoothing out her short skirt and clearing her throat. "If you ever need to talk Jesse... I'm here. For anything."

And with that, she walked away, swishing her hips from side to side, betting that he stared at her ass as she left the library.

* * *

Mercedes stared at her laptop, the curser mocking her. Her paper was due in less than 18 hours and all she could do was think about Sam. She was angry with him for leading her on but most of all she was angry with herself for falling for such an obvious con artist. He was too charming sometimes, too... perfect. She wished she had gone with her gut feeling and ignored him when she first moved in, but against her better judgement, she tolerated him and eventually began to like him.

She touched her lips as memories of their kiss flooded her mind.

If she could just take it all back... would she?

There was a soft knock at her bedroom door before Brittany popped her head in, a soft smile on her face.

"You okay? I made dinner and you didn't even come downstairs."

"I'm not hungry," Mercedes replied, playing with the diamond 'M' necklace around her neck.

"School work?" Brittany asked, pointing to the laptop.

"Yeah."

"You know," Brittany began, leaning against the wall by the door. "Sam hasn't been over in a while, bugging me when you'd be home."

"Sam and I are no longer... on speaking terms," she explained.

"Well that's a shame. I know how much he liked you." Mercedes scoffed. "And how much you liked him. No offence but it was obvious. That and Lord Tubbington told me. You know, whenever Sam was around, you smiled brighter. And vice versa."

"I know he's your nephew but... he played me Brittany. I cant forget that."

"I get Sam can be a bit of a..."

"Player," Mercedes tried to fill in the blank.

"Asshole. I was going to say asshole. But there was something different about the way he was around you. Yes, he put on the bullshit front like most men do, but I think a bit of it, no matter how small, was really him." Mercedes stared down at her laptop as Brittany continued. "And just so you know, I hadn't seen him laugh the way he did with you since his mother died. He normally has a stick up his ass."

They both laughed. "I'm not campaigning for him but maybe he's worth giving another chance."

Brittany left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Mercedes placed her head in her hands and began to rub her temples. She didn't want to think about him anymore. She just wanted to move on with her life and forget all about Sam Evans completely. And yet she couldn't

No matter how cruel his intentions might have been, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

* * *

The next morning, Sam had a plan. If Mercedes wouldn't believe that at least some part of him was sincere, then he would make her.

He walked up to the lunch table and tossed his journal down, staring into brown eyes.

"Sam?" Mercedes whispered, confusion written all over her face. Artie, Lauren and Marley watched as the two interacted, not saying a word.

"Read it," he ordered.

"What?"

"Read the journal," he said again, pointing down to it.

"Why?" Mercedes asked. "And who's journal is this?"

"It's mine," he said. "Read it. Yes, Quinn was partially right but if you just read this, you'll know that against every fiber of my being it was a lot more than just a game."

Mercedes glanced at her friends, none of them offering her any help. Lauren nodded her head to the journal, giving Mercedes a 'why not look.'

"I don't want to read your journal Sam," she said, rising from her seat, her books clutched tightly to her chest.

"Mercedes, please," Sam practically begged.

"No," she said in a firm voice. She scooted the journal back over to him and began to walk away.

Sam grabbed the book, and chased after her. "Mercedes..."

"Leave me alone Sam," she turned around and faced him, placing a hand on his chest to stop him from coming any closer. "Please just leave me alone."

"I can't!" he screamed running his hand through his hair, making him look as if he was losing it a bit.

Maybe he was.

"I can't okay. I don't know why but I can't."

Mercedes looked around the cafeteria at the several eyes staring at them. "People are staring."

"Let them," he replied. "Just read the journal and then you can hate me all you want. I'm sure you will."

Sam placed the journal in Mercedes' hands, walking away before she could protest.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So.. Chapter review: Sam told Rachel about Quinn's real intentions, Quinn basically propositioned Jesse, Brittany gave Mercedes some good advice and Sam might be going bananas... basically all of these characters are a hot mess :) Did I ever mention how much I hate dumb Brittany? Like a lot! Like, I see her as sort of a Phoebe character (from Friends) Not exactly a genius but not a complete idiot either. **

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dont own Glee or Cruel Intentions. **

* * *

This journal was taunting Mercedes. She stared at it as it sat on her desk, glaring back at her. It was small, and leathery and probably had more secrets in it than Gretchen Weiners' hair.

She refused to open it, throwing it in the garbage several times only to take it back out. She'd hide it under her bed, put it in her closet, only to hear it calling to her.

Mercedes stared at it, her hand hovering over the small book. She closed her eyes and just went in for the kill, opening it up to the middle. She popped one of her eyes open and stared down at the scratchings on the page. She reluctantly started to read.

**_Dear Journal, _**

**_I've found my new conquest. The new dean's daughter. Yes, I know, it seems like an impossible task but guess what, she's a virgin. Which means she's going to be hot for teacher._**

Mercedes closed the journal quickly, gasping at the way she was being talked about and not bothering to read the rest of the entry. She didn't want to read it. Not if it was going to be anything like this.

But she wondered.

Curiosity got the better of her as she went to a more recent entry, seeing that it was just 4 words.

**_She. Will. Ruin. Me._**

Mercedes wondered who he was talking about. It was obvious it could be any female withing a 2 mile radius. She flipped to the next page reading the longer entry.

* * *

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_Why the hell is Mercedes Jones so difficult? I mean, why cant she be like most girls? Most girls would have already picked up on my hints and given me what I wanted without me having to break a sweat but no, not her. She chooses to be stubborn and ignore every move I have. I almost used a pick up line on her yesterday but I decided not to. I mean, how basic would I be to use pick up lines? Anyways, let's just say that I am working my ass off, double time to get her to at least acknowledge that there's something there between us. If it weren't for the fact that I was trying to get in her pants, I'm sure we would have been friends. But in another life I guess._**

Before Mercedes knew it, she was reading Sam's journal.

Every single entry.

The entries about his family. The entries about his equal hatred and attraction for Quinn. Even the random entries about how he hated writing in a journal at all.

* * *

_**Dear Journal**, _

**_Therapist number 1 said I should write in a journal to express my feelings about my day to day life. So I banged his daughter. _**

**_Therapist number 2 said the same thing. So I took her daughter's virginity. _**

**_And we all know what happened with therapist number 3. _**

**_Needless to say, I hate you. But you've been a pretty good wall to bounce off of. _**

**_I used to go back and re-read some of my entries, and smile to myself because I was proud but something's changed. I feel like I could have been more. Like a better person. Damn. I've been hanging out with Mercedes too much. She's making me sound like a little bitch._**

* * *

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_Thought just crossed my mind. If you were a human, can you imagine the judgey looks you'd give me?_**

* * *

**_Dear Journal, _**

**_Quinn wants me to deflower Rachel and I wont lie, at first, it was an intriguing idea, but now, I just don't want to be distracted. I have a goal and that goal is 5'2 with brown eyes and a hell of an attitude._**

* * *

**_Dear Journal, _**

**_I kissed her. And by her I mean__ MERCEDES__. And by Mercedes I mean the bane of my existence. Yes, dear notebook friend, we kissed and it was probably the most real thing I have ever felt in my life. And that's not gonna work for me. She's infuriating and makes me think things I don't want to think. I'm so busy sitting here, trying to put off the best facade for her to see that I'm a good person and here I am, growing a conscience and a heart and actually being a good person. I don't like it. AT ALL. The need to protect people is overwhelming me and I'm obviously not okay with caring for anyone else but myself. Is it too much to ask for selfishness?_**

* * *

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_Quinn told Mercedes. I don't know how much, but I know she told her. And all for my car. Half of me is angered that I'm going to lose the bet, but the other half of me wants to find Mercedes and tell her what a huge dick I am. But why do I have to explain myself to her? I don't care about her... Right?_**

Mercedes closed the journal and sighed, leaning against her head board. This entire thing was more much difficult than she thought

* * *

Quinn spread one last layer of pink lip gloss against her lips, puckering them in the mirror as she did.

"Flying to go find some souls?" Sam asked, entering her room.

"Ha, ha," Quinn said emotionlessly. "Actually, since someone decided they didn't want to help me out with my revenge plan anymore, I'm doing it on my own."

"How?" he questioned.

"You're no longer privy to that information," Quinn quipped, turning around to face him. "But if you must know, I have a date."

Sam scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "With who?"

"Jesse St. James."

The smirk on Sam's face melted away as he walked closer to her. "Don't do this Quinn."

"Do what?" she asked, turning away to fluff her curls in the mirror.

"Do what I know you're about to do. Don't seduce him. You know how he feels about Rachel and how she feels about him. Don't be the heartless bitch I know you can be."

"Oh honey," she faced him. "You haven't seen heartless bitch. Speaking of bitches, I heard about your little incident in the cafeteria with little miss chastity belt. Boo for you."

Sam shook his head, trying to ignore her.

"I could help you out you know," she continued.

"I don't want your help," he said, glaring at her. "You know for years I've been in therapy, but now I'm starting to think it's you who needs help. You're about to sleep with a guy just to hurt a girl. You've done some fucked up stuff Q, but this takes the cake."

"_We_."

"Excuse me?"

"_We've _done some fucked up stuff. don't forget, you originally started helping me with this Rachel thing and you sought out to take a girl's virginity. I mean that's as fucked up as it gets."

Sam nodded his head, clenching his jaw as he did. "You're right. I did do that, but this isn't a game to me anymore."

"Oh right right," Quinn nodded. "You have feelings now."

"You're a joke Quinn," Sam muttered, walking out of her bedroom.

"The only joke in this house is you thinking you could ever get little miss virgin back!" she shouted back, turning back into her mirror. She paused her hands, feeling a pang of emotion before shaking it off and fingering the curls in her hair.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is sort of short so sorry about that but hey, it's something right? **

**Thanks so much for reading this fic! I really do love all the feed back you guys give.**

**Please Review as always**

**Keep Calm and Fuck RIB for that 3 second Samcedes acknowledgement. **


End file.
